


Dream On

by orphan_account



Series: JeanMarco Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 1: Dream On, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2015, M/M, marco is pining, needy marco, sasha and connie are cute friends, what a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little snippet of Marco being a lil bitch and pining after Jeanbo, and Sasha and Connie quoting Harry Potter to comfort him.</p>
<p>Day 1 of JeanMarco Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

“Goodbye, Jean.” I call, smiling as he walks off. The grin that forms on his face brings crinkles to the edges of his eyes as he brushes the ash blonde hair out of his eyes, waving as he walks off.  
I watch as his red hoodie bobs down the pathway, and I must’ve been staring for ages, because someone bumps my shoulder. Sasha stares up at me, with a stupid grin on her face, a _knowing_ stupid grin.  
“Marcoco, what you staring at?” I can feel my own face twisting into a sneer, seems like Jean is rubbing off on me, as I glare back down at her.  
“Sasha, drop it.” I hiss, just as Thing 2 butts against my other arm, a bald head poking up to mirror Sasha’s grin.  
“Drop what?” Connie sniggers, and the temptation to bash their skulls in is almost overwhelming. “We already _know_ about your massive heart-boner for Jean, Marco, no point in hiding it.” They’re really pissing me off now, and I really don’t want to give in to their childish whims, but I know they won’t ever let it go.  
“Come on, I don’t want to talk about it.” Sasha’s face softens, but if I know her, I know she’s just going to be sweet to get me to tell her things.  
“Marco, if you just talked to us, maybe we could help you.” _Goddamn it._ She’s staring at me with those _eyes_ and she looks so adorable, how can I resist her?  
“Yeah, I have a crush on Jean, so what?” I grumble, and Sasha sighs softly. “Sometimes… sometimes I think I have a chance with him, y’know?” Connie’s eyes are sad, as he pats my shoulder comfortingly.  
“Buddy, I wish you did have a chance with him.” His words almost sting, but I now he’s just telling the truth. “Unfortunately, our Jeanbo is as straight as they come. We should know, we offered him some cuddles in the circle of loving, but he rejected us.” Normally, I would question that, but I really don’t feel like going into Connie and Sasha’s weird sexual adventures.  
“I _know_ he’s straight, guys. It’s just… it’s nice to dream a little, you know.” Sasha draws her arms around me tightly, her head only just reaching my chest as her chestnut hair swishes in the wind.  
“Dumbledore once said in dreams we entire a world entirely of our own, so dream on, Marco, dream on.” Trust Sasha to quote Harry Potter, but I know she’s right.  
_Just dream on, Marco. It isn’t going to happen._


End file.
